Whatever You Want
by ADVluv4life
Summary: Baze has finally got his little girl back- three years after she was born. No thanks to Cate who decided she would rather have her own perfect family. A husband, a baby...and doesn't want to attempt to make anymore space for Lux. Well she can have it. ADV
1. The Most Important Thing In Life

**Intro**

"_Lux, it's time for you to go home." Fern said to me as we walked up some steps. She held my hand loosely._

_I took a deep breath as the door opened. On the other side stood a man with dark hair, he had on a blue t-shirt with music notes going across it and a pair of jeans._

_He got down on his knees in front of me. I could tell he was looking for approval. I've seen that face before, by many other people from nurses to other men and women._

_But this man was different. This man was my…_

"_Daddy?"_

"_Yeah, Lux, it's me."_

_I ran over to him, I hit his chest with a large thud then felt his arms wrap around me, and I got lifted of the ground._

"_Finally, I finally get to be with my little girl!" he said as he kissed my cheek and crushed in his chest. In a good way._

"_I'm happy for you Mr. Bazile." Fern said to him. "And I am so happy for you Lux, I know you'll be happy and safe here."_

_His grip loosened on me and we looked into each other's eyes._

"_You don't know how much I have missed you kid."_

"_I missed you too Daddy."_

"_Well I must go Mr. Baz-"_

"_Please come by any time, and call me Baze."_

"_I'll be sure to stop by." she told him._

"_Bye Fern." I said, "I'll miss you, please come by soon."_

"_I will sweetheart. Goodbye." she waved and then walked out the door._

"_Daddy?" I asked._

"_Yes, Lux?"_

"_Where's Mommy?"_

"_She might not be around for a while- but I promise that you will meet her someday, okay?"_

"_Yeah, okay."_

* * *

Chapter One

Hearing her ask that question really hurt. Not that he didn't expect it from her. Lux is only three, and at three you usually expect that when you get a Daddy you would get a Mommy as well.

Well not in this case.

The only reason it took so long for him to get Lux was because of her Mom. Cate was apprehensive about her you could say. Cate's life was perfect now- as she had described it.

She was now married (it had been arranged but she still loved the man), she had a different child, named Krisalyn Ali Thomas (as in her father is Ryan Thomas) who is now 1, and she just…she didn't want Baze to have Lux because…(in Baze's point of view) she hated him and thought it would ruin her family.

'She's with me now though.' he thought as he looked at his little girl who was watching cartoons on his lap. 'My baby girl is with me now.'

"Daddy?" Lux asked turning toward Baze.

"What Lux?"

"Where am I going to sleep tonight?"

"Oh, I got somewhere for you- you're going to love it." he said, _'I wonder if Cate saw her when they got out of the car.' _Yes even though they don't get along Cate actually lives across the street from them.

Just at the moment they were turning to head up the stairs there was knocking at the door.

"Hold on kiddo, let me see who this is." he said, he reached down and picked her up.

"I wanna' see my room, please." she said quietly.

"Hold on babe, we'll get there."

"Baze open the door, I can't **believe **you!" yelled a man's voice.

"Uh-oh." he said.

"What Daddy? Who is that?" she questioned him, worriedly.

"That, is Grandpa." he said.

"Grampa?" she said. Baze nodded.

"Here," he said sitting her on the ground, "Go watch the TV a bit more."

She did as she was told and went and sat in the living room, but she kept her attention on the doorway, wondering what was about to go on.

Baze opened the door slowly, and saw just whom he expected. His dad, Jack.

"Hey, Pops." he said, trying to smile. "What's happening?"

"What's happening? Is that what you asked?" He had a deep frown on his face. You could clearly tell he was upset.

"You got her back! You had a great life ahead of you and you had to ruin it!" Jack yelled.

"Dad, be quiet, she's in the other room." Baze ordered.

"I could care less where she is! My son just ruined his life! I'm not going to stand by and let you ruin anymore of it!"

"Daddy?" came a voice from behind them.

"Lux." he looked over at her. He could see her eyes watering. Her fists were clenched tight on the edge of her pale green shirt. "Lux sweetheart don't worry, I'll be right there and we can go up to your room, okay?"

"Daddy?"

"What baby?" he asked.

She mumbled something he didn't understand.

"Please repeat that." he said.

"Am I…" she began mumbling again.

"Lux, are you what?"

"…a bad girl?"

Baze glared at his dad who looked stunned. Jack had not said a word since he noticed the child's entrance. She seemed so real to him now. What surprised him most was her blonde hair.

Once Jack saw Baze's glare he knew his son wouldn't put up with him.

"Lux, no, no you're not a bad girl. You could never be a bad girl. Come on let's go up and see your bedroom okay?"

She nodded. One tear slipped down her cheek, but she smiled. "Okay."

"Dad, you have to go. I can't deal with you at the moment- there are more important things then your opinion."

He quickly picked Lux up, and walked back to the door. "Her." he said. Lux was totally silent- she hid her face in Baze's shoulder. "Bye." with that he shut the door.

Jack stood for a few seconds then turned and walked to his car. He opened his door and got in. He sat for a second, looking at the house across the street in his review mirror, wondering what she thought of Baze getting Lux back. Him? He suddenly found an overwhelming sense of pride from that thought.

INSIDE WITH BAZE AND LUX

They stood in front of her door, it has a sign on it. Which Baze carefully explained that it said it was Lux's room and nobody else unless she wanted to share.

Baze hoped she could forget what just happened down stairs, and forget soon- so she could be happy and have that large smiled she had when she arrived at the house.

"Are you ready to see it?" he asked.

Lux nodded.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes." she said quietly.

He opened the door slowly and carried her in. "What do you think?"

Her smiled was back again.

The whole room was pink. Right across from the door is a book shelf with stuffed animals on it, long with some small picture books and 'I can read' books, a few sets of shoes were also at the bottom of the shelf.

Next to that was a tub full of toys from Barbie Dolls to dress up clothe. In the top right part of the room -next to the tall/wide window- in the corner was a closet, it stuck out from the wall- it was already filled with clothe (shirts, dresses, jackets etc.) and looked like it couldn't contain anymore.

Her bed was just across from it. It was also pick (light pink). It had a canopy like design come out from the corner- it was a lacy fabric, white. It only went around the back side of the bed (the parts by the wall) though. It amazed her.

Across from the end of her bed- against the wall was a white dresser. If you were to open the drawers you would find some underwear, pajamas, jeans, skirts, socks, gloves, and other things.

On the dresser in the corner was a large pink jewelry box, open so you could see some necklaces, bracelets etc..

Baze loved looking at her expression. You could see the wonder in her eyes. She squirmed in his arms, so he placed her on the floor.

As soon as she was down she was rushing from place to place. Going from her closet, to her bed, over to the dolls, back to her bed, to the dresser. In the end he grabbed her as she was looking at the stuffed animals.

He picked her up, as quick as lightning she thought. Baze gave her a peck on the cheek.

"What do you think Lux? Will this do?"

"I love you Daddy!" she yelled and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I love you soooo much! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Well, you're my girl, and I want to make sure you'd be happy. I love you Lux." he said hugging her close. "I love you so much."

* * *

_Please review and tell me what you think, a lot more will be happening, the next to chapters will be...dramatic- not very...but they WILL be dramatic (I know I can post them because they are ALREADY typed up :))_

_Anyway review I'll be sure to update!_

_****__ADV_


	2. Giving Chances

_Here's the next chapter for all of you, **please read the message** I typed **below** for some more insight on this story. And PLEASE **PLEASE review**!_

_Thank you!_

* * *

It's almost been 1 month since Lux arrived. And pretty much everyone in town had commented on it except for Cate.

This fact kind of pissed Baze off. She didn't care for Lux enough to even attempt to come see her. Meet her. Get to know her.

She would never know that Lux was actually in the hospital until the age of 2. She would never know the Lux had a heart condition when she was born.

She wouldn't know Lux's favorite color…green, or her favorite book…Cinderella, or even her favorite word/phrase…"only if you do"

Cate was going to missed out on so much. But then again, _'She has a different kid'_ Baze would always think.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Lux?" he asked. He was sitting in front of his lap top- which was located right outside Lux's room. She had been playing in there, so it was easy to keep track of her from where he was.

"I want to meet Mommy now."

"Lux-"

"Please Daddy! I miss her, I…I want to say hi to her."

She began pouting. She knew by now that whenever she gave him the 'puppy dog pout' he gave in.

"Okay."

"Yay!" she yelled jumping up and down.

"Be careful."

She stopped her jumping and looked at him while he stood from his chair.

"Alright, if we're going to go see her then you have to put on a nice outfit." He compromised.

"Okay Daddy."

They walked into her room and to her closet.

At this moment in time Lux was still wearing her pajamas. They had made a deal, Lux could wear her 'jamas until 11:30am then she had to put on at least some shorts on a t-shirt.

It was 11:25am now.

He looked in her closet and grabbed a nice looking emerald green shirt, it even came with a belt which made it look more adult.

He sat it down on her bed and moved to her dresser.

He opened the third drawer of the five and took out a pair a dark blue jeans. Then opened the second drawer and got out a pair sock white socks that had the frills at the end- they were light green.

"Can you handle putting this stuff on while I go change in my room?" he asked her.

She nodded and he went right across the hall to his own room.

Three minutes later he came back in dress in a white button up and dark blue jeans, holding his dark blue jean jacket over his arm.

Lux was also finishing up her own dressing.

He walked over to her shelf and chose a pair of black dress shoes for her, slip-ons.

She quickly put them on.

"Ready!" she said excitedly.

"One more thing Lux." he said.

She looked around in wonder. She was dressed nicely, her hair was brushed. What could she be missing?

He raised his arm a little.

"Oh!" she said in realization. Lux ran to her closet and grabbed a white ¾ arm length knit jacket and put it on. "Now I'm ready Daddy!"

He smiled, "Yes, now you are."

"Where does she live Daddy?"

"Lux," he said getting down on his knees in front of her," she lives really close by actually."

"Really?"

"Yep, but you can't go over there by yourself, alright? Only if I'm with you."

Lux nodded. "I won't go over there without you Daddy. I promise."

He smiled, "Good. Let's go." He grabbed her lifting her up to his right side. Making sure he had his own jacket Baze continued down the stairs.

After placing her on the floor Baze put his coat on and opened the door.

Lux walked across the porch calmly, walked down the stairs, then waited for Baze who was shutting the door.

He came down the steps and grabbed her hand.

With that he took her across the street.

"She lives here Daddy?"

"Yes Lux." he replied calmly, though he was getting more and more upset at the fact that he had rang the doorbell 4 times and no one had answered. And he was pretty darn sure that she- or Ryan, was in there.

"Coming!" yelled a voice from the other side of the door.

Five seconds later the door opened and he saw a woman standing in front of him, but it wasn't Cate.

"Hi, I'm Baze- Nate Bazile…is Cate here?" Baze asked.

"She'll be back in a couple minutes, what do you need?"

"Well it kind of personal…"

"I'm her mom, Laverne Cassidy."

"Well, um…it's kind of a long story…"

"Daddy? Is that Mommy?" Lux asked.

"What? No, Lux this isn't Mommy."

"Who are you little girl?" Laverne questioned.

"This is Lux. Cate and mine's daughter."

"What?"

"Didn't you know?"

"Yes, I just…this is the baby girl she gave up for adoption? In high school?"

"Uh…yes."

""Oh my gosh." she got down to Lux's level. "Hi baby girl, I'm Grandma."

"Uh-uh, I already have a Grandma!" Lux said as she moved back a step.

"Lux," Baze said, "she's your other Grandma."

"I have two Grandma's Daddy?"

"Yep."

"Give me a hug baby girl." Laverne ordered.

Lux moved closer to her, but didn't really move to hug her. She was still a bit nervous.

"Mom, what's going on here?"

Laverne let go of Lux and stood up.

"Why don't you tell me Cate?"

"Baze?" Cate asked. "What are you doing here? And…is this…who I think it is?"

"Daddy?" Lux said looking up at him.

"Yeah Cate, it's our kid." Baze said.

Cate was shocked to see her. Well to see her up so close…standing on her door step.

"Cate, what's going on?" asked a male voice.

They all turned the see Ryan Thomas coming up the side walk.

"Nothing." she replied. "Why did you bring her here?"

"I figured you might want to say 'hi' or something, you considering she's your-"

"Well, we have a couple things going on right now, if you didn't notice." Cate said, she scowled at him.

"Daddy. I want to go home- I don't like it here." Lux said reaching up at her father.

He picked her up.

As he walked past Cate he paused, "Don't say I didn't try."

He had reached the bottom of the stairs when he felt someone grab his shoulder.

It was Laverne. "We have to talk about this, now."

"Mom." Cate says.

"If not now then us three will be talking about everything at dinner."

"Fine, Baze be here at 5:00 we'll discuss everything then. And only then." Cate said. She turned and walked in to the house.

"I guess we have to come back Lux." Baze said.

"No."

"Yep."

"Why?"

"'Cause you have to meet your Mommy, and she wants to 'talk'…or something."

Lux started to get fussy. "No! I don't want to go back there!" she yelled when they were back in the house. "I don't like them Daddy."

"I'm sorry Lux, but now you _have_ to meet your Mommy."

Lux wasn't happy, to say the least.

4:55PM AT THE THOMAS HOUSE

"Where is he, I said 5:00, he's going to be late!"

"Cate," Ryan said wrapping his arms around her waste, "don't worry, he only lives across the street."

"I know, but if he's the same way he was in high school- unreliable, then even if we lived right next to him he would be late.

"Well, let's hope he's not like he was in high school then, huh?" he kissed her on the cheek.

4:57PM AT THE THOMAS HOUSE

"He's going to be late, so late."

"Cate," Laverne warned, "he has a three year old that doesn't want to come, he's probably having a rough time just getting her out the door."

AT BAZE'S

"Lux, let's go!" he yelled outside her bedroom door. "Are you ready?"

"I don't wanna' Daddy!" she yelled.

"Fine just tell me your still in your dress!"

"I am!"

"Okay then let's go to…Math's house for dinner." he offered up.

The door opened fast. "I'm ready!"

He quickly put her pink pea coat on, after double checking her pink and brown polka-dotted dress he buttoned it.

"We're gonna' be late if we don't hurry.

She quickly walked down the stairs, holding the bar for support he smiled as he watched her rush to the front door.

After he opened it she ran across the porch and down the stairs. She ran straight for the car door.

"Hurry daddy!"

"I'm going." he said as he walked towards the door. When he was standing right next to her he picked her up saying, "I'm sorry Lux."

With that he carried her across the street.

"No!"

"I'm sorry."

* * *

_Alrighty, so this is the second update to said story. I would really enjoy if all you people who read would comment, whether you have a profile or not, I really enjoy your reviews, they just make my day/night._

_This chapter and the next were actually together but I split them since it was over 3,000 words long it just seemed like to much for one chapter to me._

_I'll probably wait a bit longer to update again but I really want to post it. I think Lux's attiude has changed a lot through this short chapter, maybe too much for just meeting some people. You might feel that way too._

_Anyway my main thing I point out in pretty every one of my stories is that I come up with this from the top of my head and how I feel at the time. So if I want to change someone a lot I probably will. Also, once I picture someone in my story as bad...they are bad to me- I try and stay as biased as possible but if you know about my 'Pokemon' opinions (think I post how I think of Drew in a pretty unbiased way - I really don't like him) they show in my stories- it's no secret how I feel. But the point of putting that in is because Cate is not going to be very supportive with Lux's being around and I just wanted to point that out- she's going to be very protective of her present life and the last thing she wants to do is change it._

_ANYWAY:_

_Please review for this chapter._

**_ADV_**


	3. Fighting It

4:59:45PM

Baze knocked on their door. He held Lux as she hid her face in his neck, mumbling how mad she was at him. Saying she would never forgive him.

"Finally you're here, I thought you'd be late…like usual." Cate said as she let him in.

"Daddy I want to go home." Lux whispered into his ear.

"Lux, not now." he said back then turned his attention to Cate. "Listen if you haven't noticed your kid doesn't want to be here, in which case it was going to take me a while to get her over here. It took me almost 5 minutes to get her out of her room."

"Oh she actually has her own room? She's not sharing with you laundry basket?" Cate's sarcasm was about to push Baze over the edge when a child's cry went through his ears.

Cate quickly turned toward the stairs. "My moms in the living room," she said before going up. "I'm coming Krissy!"

Baze turned right at the first door in the hall and saw a large couch go across the whole room. On said couch was Ryan and Laverne, the grandma's face brightened when she saw him.

"I'm so sorry about Cate, she's been in one of those moods since…well ever since she was born." the woman said laughing. She stood up and walked over to them rushing Baze to take a seat.

He did, and Lux sat in his lap, leaning back against his chest while Ryan stared at her.

They sat there for a while, listening to the footsteps up stairs as Cate shuffled with Krisalyn.

"So," Laverne said a few minutes in, she had been staring at them- just like Ryan was, "Is Lux in daycare?"

"Um, no, I'm just trying to get to know her before I send her to someone else for care." he replied. "If I need to go somewhere I either take her or my parents watch her."

"Oh," Laverne said, "Well if they can't sometime I would love to watch her for you."

"That's nice to know." Baze said with a small smile. "What do you think Lux? Would you enjoy playing with her while I'm gone?"

Lux pushed herself farther back in his chest. "I don't wanna'."

"Lux, stop complaining." Baze ordered sternly.

Lux huffed as she turned over and hid her face in his chest. "I wanna' go home Daddy."

"Well to bad. Lux you just got to get over it, okay? I'm sick of this attitude you got going on."

"But Daddy-" started Lux lifting her head up.

"No, you better start smiling and laughing or we're gonna' have a problem."

She gave him a weak grin.

"Bigger."

She gave him a smile.

"Bigger."

A gigantic grin was shown on her face.

"That's good."

Lux giggled and grinned even wider.

"THAT is great Lux." he said. "Thank you."

She put her head down again. "You're welcome Daddy."

Laverne smiled at them, they were so adorable. "Lux, do you have any toys you like to play with?" she asked her.

Lux looked at her with a small smile on her face still and nodded. "I have lots of toys."

"Tell them about your favorite toy." Baze said poking her in the stomach.

She giggled again as she pushed his hands away from her. "I like to play with my kitchen, I make pies and apples for Daddy."

"Really?" Laverne asked. She lowered her voice like she was whispering only to Lux. "Does he eat it all? Or does he waste the food like my youngest daughter?"

"He eats ALL of it, and sometimes he even eats the plate too!" Lux laughed.

Ryan watched quietly at the interactions between the child and his mother-in-law, they seemed to be getting closer every second.

"So," Ryan said, "This is your's and Cate's kid?"

Baze looked at him. "Yeah, and don't worry I don't want to be in any sort of…close relationship with her."

Ryan nodded.

"I just want Lux to have some sort of relationship with her mom."

"I get it." Ryan said. "I mean, I understand it all…but why didn't Cate just tell me she had a kid before?"

Laverne turned to him. "Because she has been trying to pretend the child never existed in the first place. That's also why she tried to make it so Baze here wasn't able to get her back."

"She never even told me about Lux when she was pregnant with her, I found out two years ago when she got drunk at my Uncle Rob's bar." Baze said. "Do you know how pissed I was?"

Laverne and Ryan shook their heads.

"I was PO-ed." he said.

"Daddy, what does PO-ed mean?" Lux asked.

"Um, p-purple-o-orange-ed…" he said.

"Oh, okay." she smiled. She was beginning to get comfortable around these people.

"So," Cate said walking into the room carrying a toddler. "Krisalyn doesn't want her sippy cup and is wide awake."

She walked over to Ryan. "Can you hold her while I get her some cereal, please?"

"Of course."

"Hey, Cate?" Baze asked as she made her way toward the kitchen doors(they were connected to the living room/dining room).

"What, Baze?"

"When are we supposed to eat, I didn't give Lux her snack today so she could eat all her food."

"Just- be quiet." Cate ordered as she stomped off into the kitchen.

"Daddy, it's a baby." Lux said pointing at Krisalyn who was leaning against her own father.

"Yeah, her name is Krisalyn."

"Kriss-lyn…" Lux repeated. "She pretty, I want a baby like that Daddy."

"No you don't." Baze said . "Don't you remember that Sleeping Sally doll you have. Or you Feed and Change doll…what did you name her?"

"Cindy, Daddy."

"Yeah, you have them."

"But I want a REAL baby."

"Well, you're not going to have a real baby until your…older." Baze informed her.

"How old?"

"45 years old."

Lux giggled. "Nuh-uh Daddy."

"Uh-huh."

"Uh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Nuh-UH!" Lux yelled.

"Yes- HUH!" Baze yelled back.

"Nuh-"

"That enough!" yelled Cate from the kitchen. She walked into the room again with a bowl of Lucky Charms for Krisalyn.

"Baze, don't get her worked up." Cate insisted.

"I didn't come here to get ordered around." Baze said.

"Well, then why did you come here?" Cate asked rudely turning to face him off.

He sat Lux on the couch and stood in front of the woman. "I came here so my daughter can meet the mother she's been begging to see. The mom who wants nothing to do with us. And I feel I made the wrong decision now."

"Getting her back?" Cate asked smugly.

"No, trying to let you have a relationship with your first born child who has wanted nothing more then to see you, ever since she was born. That's is my mistake." He said. "If I were you I'd try and realize that your life isn't ever going to be perfect at this rate. You have a daughter with your husband- that is not and excuse for you to ignore your other daughter! Do you understand me!"

Cate gasped, "Don't you dare yell at me in my own home!" she yelled.

"I'll yell at any person who thinks they can disrespect me or my daughter!" Baze yelled.

"Daddy!" Lux yelled.

They turned to her. She was tearing up.

"Lux." his voice was almost a whisper as he got on his knees in front of the child. She pushed herself back into the couch cushion. "Lux don't cry, this isn't your fault."

"Actually," Cate said, "it partly is."

"Do you HAVE to act like a b-"

"Baze!" Ryan yelled.

"What she is acting like one." he replied.

"I don't care," Ryan said, "you are disrespecting my wife in our home, in front of our child- and your's. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"I'm going to take that request, Lux shouldn't be around any of you anyway- if you're going to treat her like this. Ryan I thought you would understand where I was coming from here, but no, I was wrong."

Baze picked Lux up and she hid her face in his shoulder as soon as possible.

"If you ever want to get to know you're daughter…" he started. "Well, just don't because you've ruined your chances of EVER getting to know her, from my point of view."

With that he walked out the door. Slamming the front door as he left.

Laverne who had watched the whole thing go down from the couch looked at Cate and Ryan. "Looks like you two are going to be busy soon."

Cate turned to her. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh admit it, you do want to get to know her. I saw you staring at Lux. You love her already don't you?"

"I don't understand what could make you think that." Cate huffed. "How can he think he can keep me away from my own child?"

"Maybe because everything he said was true." Ryan informed her as he walked out of the room.

Her mom watched Cate as she sat down on the couch with a sigh. "Cate, sweetheart…I know this is hard for you but you're going to have to-"

"Don't say it Mom."

"You're going to have to work things out with Baze- you have to get to know your own flesh and blood someday."

Cate turned away from her.

WITH BAZE AND LUX

"Are you going to play with your toys while I make dinner Lux?" Baze asked, he had calmed down in a hurry as he opened their front door.

"Yes. I'm going to draw okay?"

"That's perfectly fine." Baze replied as they walked into their home.

Baze went straight to the kitchen after taking off Lux's coat. And Lux went up to her room.

* * *

_So what did you think. I don't quite have the next chapter finished but I'll try and get it up sooner then this one okay?_

_Please comment and tell me what you think, I really, really enjoy reading them they make me feel proud that you like my story so much._

**_ADV_**


	4. New Member of the Family

**Sorry I took sooooooo freaking long. I'm not going to make any excuses but that I was really lazy. I wrote part of the chapter every once in a while and then I counted out each page until it added up to at least 1000 words- count for yourself. Anyway I won't keep you busy reading a stupid little note- onto the new chapter.**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 4**_

Baze sat, with a pile of documents in front of him, at his desk. He had just started going back to work full-time.

"I'm so freaking far behind." he mumbled.

The big scene with Cate happened about a week before. But no matter how far away it gets his mind can't help but wonder back to it.

How could Cate be so disrespectful, of her own child?

It was pushing him over the edge. It made him want to break something.

Lux seemed to have forgotten about it though. Well, no, not forgot. But he could clearly see she was just avoiding the topic. Her "what?"s and "who?"s weren't tricking him

"Hey!" said a familiar, feminine, voice. "You're back, finally."

As she flung herself down into his visitor seat he leaned back in his own, "Emma, I missed you too."

"I never _said_ I missed you." she informed him.

"But you did." he pushed.

"Yes, yes I did. I missed our joking. I missed our deep conversations. And I certainly missed our kisses." she stood and moved around his desk. "I missed more too."

She had just got around his desk when the smile, the sly grin, that had appeared on Baze's faced faded away.

"I can't flirt with you right now." he said. "I have to worry about some things."

"That's right…how is your little girl- Lux right?"

"Yeah. Me and Cate had a gigantic fight not to long ago."

"Oh-"

"Right in front of her." he ducked his head as Emma put her hands on her hips.

"Why would you do something like that?"

"I didn't mean to-"

"Didn't mean-"

"It got _really _out of hand." Baze said in a stern voice.

Emma sighed, "Clearly."

"I mean I took a stubborn- very _resistant _child to their house. _Just _to be insulted. Of course I'm going to fight back." he sighed. "I just got caught up and forgot a three year old was in the room…I'm such an idiot."

"Yes, you are. But I don't think it's your fault."

He looked at in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I think it's because of the stress of your new little girl. "Emma explained, "You have more to worry about these days. You should take a day off."

"Emma, this- _work _is my time off." he told her. "And I _still _can't have a break."

"I mean…what if I took Lux off your hands."

"What?" Baze asked. "The only time I leave my little girl is when I'm at work or my parents want to see her." he started, "I'm not just going to let you take her-"

"No, I _meant _like a play date." Emma said sternly.

"Oh! With Sam. That could work." he pondered the thought. "And she does need to meet kids her own age too."

"Exactly!" Emma exclaimed, happy he was understanding her reasoning.

"I'll tell Lux about that when I get home. We'll set it up for Saturday, okay?"

"Yeah, that will work. I have to get back to my office. We'll meet up around…let's say 1:00PM"

"Yep. See you then." Baze agreed.

They gave each other a peck on the lips and went back to their previous occupations.

**~WHATEVER YOU WANT~**

Baze pulled up to his parents house. After getting out of his car and shutting his door he ran and knocked loudly on the front door.

"Daddy!" Baze could hear Lux through the thick wood..

He also heard his mother laugh.

Baze couldn't help but smile. His parents adored Lux- they were already spoiling her rotten.

The black knob turned and the door popped open.

"Daddy!" the blonde child cried as she jumped at his knee.

"H-hey Lux, what up-"

"Can we keep her Daddy? Please?" the three year old begged.

"Keep? Keep who?"

"Elly!"

Baze looked to his mother in question.

"That's what she named her new-"

"No, Mom please. Tell me you didn't get her a-"

Interrupting him was the pitter-patter of paws and the barking of none other then the puppy, he presumed to be Elly.

"Mom!" Baze said.

The women shrugged "We watch Clifford earlier…"

"Please Daddy!" Lux repeated. "Please? Please, please, please!"

The begging and the barking continued until Baze couldn't take it. He looked at his kid, her big blue eyes stared back into his own dark brown ones. Her thin arms wrapped around his knee.

The puppy dog pout on her face.

"Pease Daddy?"

"Ugh." he moaned. "Fine-"

"Yay! Grandma! Grandma Daddy said yes!"

"Yeah he did, didn't he?" Ellen replied softly kneeling down next to her grandchild.

Lux nodded in excitement.

Baze watched the scene happily. Lux had his mom's hair. Instead of his and Cate's dull black color, his little girl had Ellen's shiny, and wavy golden locks.

"Sorry to interrupt, but where is Elly? And what _type _of dog is she.

"Oh of course dear- she right in the dining area- tied to a pole so she would scare to death." Ellen laughed- he eyes shining. "You'll love her."

He smiled back- his mom was always right.

They started to the dining room. Lux held his hand trying to pull him faster. She was so happy, excited.

That was the biggest- genuine smile he'd seen on her face since the night at Cate's.

**~WHATEVER YOU WANT~**

An hour later Baze, Lux and Elly (an Australian Shepherd) were home watching television. While Lux and Elly laid next to each other on the floor Baze's mind wondered. It wondered back to earlier that day- with Emma.

"Oh! Hey Lux?"

Lux turned onto her back in a hurry, causing the bright yellow puppy to jump up in surprise. "What Daddy?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to meet a new friend. He's your age, brown hair, and the son of my…co-worker."

"Uh, Daddy…I have Elly to play with. "Lux said.

"We could take Elly with us. Go visit their house." he said, Lux wasn't convinced. So he egged on "Maybe go for a walk with them…to the…park?"

"The park?" Lux perked up a bit- excitement easily shown on her face.

"Yep, the park- I mean…unless…you don't want to go…"

"I'll go! Elly wants to go to the park." she turned to the dog. "It's so much fun. There are swings, and slides, and a merry-go-round!"

Baze laughed.

* * *

**So AGAIN I am SOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I took pretty much almost two months to update this- and then update it with something that…I honestly don't think is much- but I still hope you liked the chapter. Please comment- whether it's to yell at me or not- I'd still like to hear from you all =D**

_**ADV**_ **:)))**


	5. Hope It's All Good

_**1st: I CLEARLY do not own Life Unexpected. I don't, and never have. If I did I wouldn't have let it be off the air when there was so much more to the story. I don't like doing disclaimers when it's obvious- if I owned it I wouldn't have to create fan fiction FOR it…I could but it'd just make it more complicated for everyone…including myself. I'm a simple kind of person…usually…**_

**Hi everyone- it's been quite a while. If you want to know why I haven't been updating check the bottom note (It's not the fantisic-est reason, but it's the reason). I put it down there because I have something I want to do before you read this next chapter.**

**And that is say 'Thank you.'**

**So here it goes…**

**I want to say thank you so much for viewing my story(ies) and taking time out of your days/nights, weeks/ months/ years to view this story, when I clearly have updating problems. Thank you so VERY much!**

**And thank you everyone who has _reviewed_ this story!**

**Thank You**

**_Jeremy Shane_**

**_GoddessofYouth_**

**_VampirePrincess156_**

**_KhCcGlee_**

**_Hailie Alexis_**

**_Aod4L_**

**_Princesakarlita411_**

**_JateBakerDBazeGirlscout22_**

**_MalikaiDragonSlayer_**

**_ZoraAshley_**

**Thank you all so _so_ much for telling me what you think of this story. Whenever I need a push to keep writing, not only for this story- but for all my other stories, I would look through my reviews and smile and work even harder in hope that you guys would enjoy the next chapter, and other people who review the other fics of mine would also enjoy the next chapter of those. Thank you for your support. I don't know what I'd do without you all :))**

**Okay, I hope everyone who's reading enjoys this chapter. And please, continue telling me what you think- and if you haven't yet, feel free to start. Thank you all again!**

* * *

"Lux!"

…

"Lux?"

"Hold…on…Daddy!"

Baze stood outside Lux's bedroom door. He had been waiting for her for the past three minutes. Originally they were supposed to be out the door some time ago, but Lux had forgotten something and stumbled back to her room. And after hooking Ellie's purple leash to the handle of the front door he followed her. "What are you getting?"

"My…bow!"

"Well, hurry and grab it."

"Daddy- ahh…ouch…" he heard a thud from the opposite side of the door and quickly rushed in. He looked at his little girl who was picking herself back up. "I can't reach it."

Lux was wearing a baby blue sailor uniform (dress). Black flats accompanied them along with white leggings. Her long hair was half up in a ponytail/half down around her shoulders.

"Where is it?" he asked bending down and checking to make sure she hadn't actually hurt herself. "What did you do to fall down like that?"

"I wanted the blue bow up there." she told him pointing her finger up to the bookshelves top (fourth) shelf. "I tried to reach and couldn't…so I climbed."

"Well, don't do that again. If you can't reach it just ask me to get it. Okay?" he asked as he grabbed the large bow and put it at the top of her ponytail.

"Alright Daddy. Where's Ellie?" Lux asked getting jumpy.

"She is waiting for us at the door."

"Yay! Let's go, hurry!" the three year old yelled turning on her toes and running out of her room to the stairs.

"Lux, don't run in the house." he said, completely aware she wasn't paying any attention to him.

When Baze got down the stairs Lux was holding the leash and petting the puppy, smiling brightly. It was like no matter how much trouble she caused, whether it be not wanting to go to bed up to making a complete mess of the whole house, that smile made up for everything.

"Are we ready kiddo?"

"Yep!"

He was about to open the door when he turned back again. "Are we ready puppy-o?"

The golden dog barked, which Baze took as a 'yes'.

"Alrighty, let's get going!" He decided when Lux ran back to her room that they were going to be late anyway so they could take their time. He'll text Emma while they walked in the mother and son's direction.

Baze to the end of the leash from Lux, not knowing how much the dog would pull, she wasn't happy about this. Although, as soon as she walked outside she was jumping and smiling- completely forgetting about the taken leash.

Both Lux the Ellie were ahead of Baze as they walked down the block. He listened to her giggles of joy as he messaged Emma. Then put his phone back into his jean pocket.

'On our way'

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

Lux hopped back to where her father walked and grabbed his empty hand. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"A lot of things. For finding me…for letting me keep Ellie…for taking us to the park…and…" Lux trailed off, she was mumbling something under her breath. Baze didn't understand though.

"And…what was that Lux?" he asked carefully.

"H-Huh?" the child asked startled. She looked up at him questioning for a half of a second then put on her brightest smile. "Nothing! I just wanted to say thank you Daddy!"

Baze enjoyed seeing her white teeth as she gave him the smile, but he also knew it was fake. Whatever the last thing she said was she didn't want him to know."

"Well, you are very welcome Lux. And thank you as well."

Lux's questioning stare was back again. "For…what?"

"Being the sweetest, most adorable girl in the world." Baze stopped and bent down to her height. "You are very important to me. You know that right?"

Lux nodded.

"Good-" Baze got interrupted as Ellie, who had turned back when he stop walking, gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Lux erupted with laughter, "Ellie says thank you too."

"Of course she does." Baze let out a good chuckle as well. "Okay, we better start walking again."

And with that all three set off for their destination.

The walk didn't seem long. Not as long as he thought it would be. _'It's probably because I was so caught up with watching Lux laugh. I guess time really does fly when you're having fun. Cate's missing out.'_

"There they are!" yelled Emma's voice. Baze raised his head and smiled. Emma sat on a bench waving. He waved back.

"Daddy?" Lux asked, looked up at her father curiously.

"That's Emma. She is here with her son, Sam."

"Ah…" Lux nodded in understanding. That person was the Mommy of Lux's soon to be playmate. Lux was silent again as she moved closer to Ellie, and put her hand on the puppy's soft head.

As the two, plus Ellie, reach the young woman, Lux took everything she could. Emma, Lux's dad had called her that, wore a dark orange t-shirt with a black sequin heart in the center, it was a medium sized heart…she was also wearing jean shorts that went down to her knees.

"Sam, Lux and Baze are here!" she yelled towards the large castle in the middle of the playground.

Lux looked in that direction and saw a young boy with short brown hair appear on the wooden bridge. It shook as he ran to the middle.

They stared at each other for a second. Lux continuing to walk along side her father. Baze and Emma watched both of the children. Wondering how they would react to each other.

Sam had been around other kids at his Preschool, but Emma knew (from teachers) that he usually played by himself. He didn't really bother with making any friends.

Lux hadn't even gone to any sort of daycare yet. The only interaction with children her age she had was at this one park. If there were kids here when she and Baze came to play on Saturday.

As they reached Emma Lux turned her head away from the boy, slowing down a bit to grab Baze's hand.

"Hi Lux!" the woman said nicely, holding up her head for a small wave.

"Hi." Lux replied shyly. She moved a bit closer to her father.

"And, who's this?" Emma asked curiously putting her hand down to the puppy's nose, letting it sniff her finger tips.

"This," Baze said, "is Ellie. My mom and dad got her for Lux a while back? Right Lux?"

The little girl nodded silently.

Baze sighed to himself. He thought she would be a little more opened, this was not what he expected. "You don't have to be so shy Lux. Emma won't bite."

They looked at each other. Lux knew Baze was trying to reassure her 'everything will be fine'. She's had people do the same thing before. In the hospital, Fern, the people who bossed Fern around. They've all reassured at different times, for different things. But his smile was really something. When she looked at Lux couldn't help but smile back.

Lux knew she could trust these people. Just like she could trust her grandma and grandpa, Math and Jamie. So she stuck her bottom lip out and said, "I know that Daddy."

Baze and Emma laughed.

"Can me and Ellie go play now?"

"Actually Ellie's going to hang out with us. But yes, you can go play now."

Lux hung back for a second, she really wanted Ellie to go with her. She wanted to show the golden animal every fun thing the park had to offer. "Can Ellie play later?"

"Of course Lux. You go play now though, when Ellie joins up you can't do as much stuff." Baze said calmly.

"Okay!"

Then she ran to the nearest set of steps up the castle and soon she was at the top waving at them. They waved back smiling at her and ran continued her way through the rest of the equipment.

"Well, I see how much she loves you." Emma stated sitting back on the bench. Baze joined her.

"Yeah. I hope she enjoys the play date." Baze sighed, "She doesn't meet up with many kids her age."

"I can see that. Or many kids your age either." Emma replied smirking at him.

"She has only met a few people, that's true. My parents, Math, Jamie, some other close-ish friends of mine, some older people in our neighborhood- only once or twice), Cate's family- which didn't go so well, and now you and Sam." he said.

Emma's eyes widened, "Calm down, I wasn't _accusing_ you or anything. I was just staying that she hasn't been around many people. And by the way," she continued, "Sam doesn't hang out with many kids of his or any other ages either."

"Huh? Isn't he in daycare?

"Well yeah, but I've been told by his teacher that he really doesn't play with other kids. He's mostly off by himself." she looked at Sam, watching him as he climber up the rock wall, "I'm hoping this will open him up more…"

Baze was looked over to see Lux getting prepared to go down the slide. "Yeah, I get it."

* * *

**The next chapter, which I hope will be up WAY sooner then this one, will have Sam and Lux's meeting. And something else.**

**But me is not telling you. Sorry!**

**I know this update is like…REALLY super duper duper duper late. But I insist that I am doing my best. And, not just with my stories, sometimes I need motivation just get out of my room in the morning, isn't that sad? It really is? I need to get out and enjoy the fresh air ONCE in a WHILE :)) And I think reviews could help, to at least get me up and typing, don't you think? I think I'm putting up a valid argument here ;) **

**So, yeah, um, anyway. What did you think about this chapter? I was going to go onto the kids meeting up but I figured I should post this since it's been such a long time…**

**OH, another thing you might need to know for future late updates (which probably (not doubt…-I don't have very much hope for me) will happen):**

**At this moment (for the past 2 months) I have been into IchiRuki (Bleach fanfiction, episodes, videos etc.). Trust me, this happens often (where I fall for a show and obsess over it for a long period of time. But there's not much I can do- until I fall for another show/anime/manga. Usually when I love something more then another I focus on that one thing. Which is one of the reason my updates are sooo slow. It's because I'm not completely into said subject anymore.**

**BUT, that does not mean I am not going to continue. I AM…I already have a plot diagram created for this story, which I plan on competing before I go off to college (that gives me 2 years, but I really hope I doesn't take more then one :)) Being in love with something else just means I'm going to be working much harder…and I WILL…I AM…**

**Please review!**

**And thank you again everyone who has read this story and everyone who has read AND reviewed this story!**

_**ADV**_

* * *

**P.S. I decided to base Lux's dress on a picture- there is a link in my profile. The colors in the story are different then the pictures to please read my description there for correct coloring, okay? I thought the dress was adorable :))**


End file.
